1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing techniques, and more particularly to powder bed fusion additive manufacturing techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Additive manufacturing (AM) or additive manufacturing layer manufacturing (ALM) processes are commonly used to fabricate structures by adding successive layers to an underlying substrate. AM and ALM processes typically involve charging a powder bed housing a substrate with powder and selectively fusing a portion of the powder as a layer to the substrate, generally with a heat source like a laser, e-beam, or welding device. Once the layer has been developed over the substrate the substrate is withdrawn into the powder bed, the powder bed re-charged with additional powder, and a successive layer fused to the layer previously added to the substrate. The powder generally includes a metal, ceramic, or plastic material of relatively fine consistency and which is readily deposited into the powder using a re-coater device. The re-coater device is typically a blade or roller type device that is operable to displace powder from the a powder source (i.e. a powder reservoir) to the powder bed where, upon delivery, the powder joins residual powder previously delivered to the powder bed and not fused to the underlying substrate when prior layer was added to the substrate. Once the final layer has been added to the structure, the structure is removed from the powder bed for subsequent processing.
Such conventional systems and methods have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there remains a need in the art for improved additive manufacturing techniques. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.